tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kage Ryouu
This article is about a member of the Grand Alliance. For other uses, see Kage. Kage Ryouu was a wandering warrior who ended up becoming a supporter of the Grand Alliance. He assisted the Alliance in many battles and befriended many of the heroes. He was killed by The Shadow in the First Battle of Remonton. Biography Early Years Kage Ryouu was different than the other kids in his home village, what resulted in him being a loner. Kage enjoyed stealing and was good at picking locks. Once he was caught when trying to steal a pair of blades from Kyle, an old nightblade living in the village. The two became friends. Kyle noticed that Kage was gifted in the way of magic, so he started to teach him what he knew. Before Kyle died in a few years, he entrusted his precious wakisashis called Ebon twins to Kage and advised him to go out into the world and find some adventures. With his only friend dead, Kage had nothing more to look back, so he took what little he had and ventured out into the world where he spent a few years advenruring and doing odd jobs. Distreyd Era Kage became a member of the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and pledged to serve King Marcus Sarillius as long as he lived when he saw Marcus's quest as just. He aided Marcus's growing forces form the Grand Alliance with the dwarves of Drithenspire and the elves of Sanae and participated in many battles to liberate Remon from Yamatian occupiers. During this time he befriended various new recruits to the Alliance, including Axikasha Keiran. His last mission turned out to be one where he went with Ax's strike team to infiltrate Remonton, the Remonian capital, to help weaken it before the Alliance's main army would take over it. Death Kage died while defending Ax from the Shadow during the First Battle of Remonton. Appearance Kage was of medium height, had short brown hair and green eyes. Usually he wore a black cape with a hood. Personality and Traits Kage was cold and silent and gave the impression as if he didn't care about anything. He followed his own code of morale, but he stood to his word and was true to the ones who had won his friendship. As time passed, he loosened up a bit and became more cheerful. Powers and Abilities Kage was an excellent swordsman, but he could not cast spells and was weak against magic. This eventually turned out to be his undoing when he faced the Shadow in battle. Innate Ability: Kage's eyes sometimes turned to blazing red when he was angry, excited or afraid. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Kage got along well especially with Ax. The two could connect because both had been forced to fight against the odds even prior to joining the Grand Alliance. The two became comrades, and Ax was one of the few people Kage ever warmed to. When the Shadow tried to kill Ax in Remonton, Kage saved her in the nick of time but with the cost of his own life. See also *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age